You're Here
by erigstimloveles
Summary: Sasuke finally agrees on a date with Sakura...but he ditches her for someone else. How is Sakura deeply effected by this? SAD AND TOUCHING. BRING LOTTAS TISSUES. 2 CHAPTER FIC. sasuxsaku
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone please be VERY patient with my fic. Especially "My Sweet little Game" and "Truth or Dare" I'm taking my sweet time writing and perfecting them right now and it's taking quite a while. **

**Last week, Chi and I (Yea, I know…another interesting author story) went to the local fair grounds that only comes once a year. She left me in the middle of something so I found my friends there and we kinda…wandered off to this area we weren't supposed to be…**

**It's ok though…we got out as soon as we noticed the "Personal Authorized" sign.**

**This is a two chapter Sasux.saku story. **

The day Sasuke finally agreed to a date with Sakura, she was over happy with joy that she spent hours getting ready for him, dressing up and getting her hair done in big wispy pink curls. It was a day to celebrate! A day to jump in joy!

The problem was…Sasuke was already in love with someone else.

SHOCK.

Alright, so you ask…why he decided to go out with Sakura after she asks him for on a date? Well, the girl he was in love with, Megumi, was right there in front of him when Sakura asked him out. To make Megumi possibly, jealous, he agreed to a date.

Did that work? Yes…oh yes, it worked.

LET THE STORY BEGIN…

"Oh my god!" Sakura squealed as she got ready at home to go on her date. Her mother was helping her put on her light blue dress and diamond earrings.

"Sakura…stop moving." Her mother instructed, strictly. "I can't zip up your dress if you keep jumping."

"Sorry mother." Sakura answered, laughing.

"So, where are you two going?" Her mother asked.

"To a formal restaurant. Sasuke-kun let me pick the place" Sakura said.

"Is he picking you up?" her mother's reply went.

"No. I'm going there to meet him. We already reserved a table though." Sakura said, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "I can't wait."

Sakura's mother laughed as she zipped up her dress.

"You better take an umbrella, Sakura, sweetheart. It looks dark outside." Her mother said, one last time as Sakura took her jacket and walked outside, where the sky was dark.

"It's alright, mother. It won't rain tonight…I'm sure of it!" Sakura smiled and headed off. "Tonight is going to be the best day of my life."

_Somewhere else…_

Sasuke gave up after trying to reach Megumi. He lost his nerve. He might as well go on his date with Sakura. It was about time, anyways.

But his phone rang right when he walked out his doorstep.

Sasuke dove towards his phone and answered, shakily. "Hello?"

"Sasuke?" a voice sounded. _Megumi…_

"Megumi!" Sasuke blushed and cleared his throat. "I mean…what's up?"

"You…want to grab a drink with me?" Megumi asked. "I'll meet you at the bar."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, excited.

"Sure." Megumi laughed. "Of course…unless you still have to go on that _date _with that Sakura girl." She said, trying to sound convincing.

"No!" Sasuke said, creasing a smile. "I mean…I'll be there, Megumi-san. See ya."

_At the restaurant…_

"M'am." The waiter bowed as Sakura entered the dim and wide spaced restaurant. It was grand and their voices echoed. A grand piano was in one corner and the pianist played softly. There were a few other couples dining.

"I won't be ordering right now. I'm waiting for someone first." Sakura said, smiling. She sat down as the waiter nodded, smiling and walked off.

Sakura smiled, ear to ear.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered to herself. "Come quickly."

_Somewhere else…_

Sasuke was already getting it on with Megumi but a stab of guilt washed over him. Shouldn't he at least call Sakura to tell her that he couldn't make it?

Yea boy…you should. You _really _should.

Megumi was waiting for him at the bar, and they both ordered some shots of vodka.

"Sasuke!" Megumi purred. "You're here."

"Yea…" Sasuke smiled. He was grateful that he was here.

"I knew you'd ditch that poor pathetic Sakura girl to come here." Megumi purred, seductively. "You don't even care about her."

"Yea…" sasuke said and sat down at the barstool next to her. "Right…" He honestly didn't care about Sakura right now. There was a full 6' 2 brunette chick in front of him to focus on anything else.

_at the restaurant…_

"M'am." The waiter approached Sakura after waiting a while. "You've been waiting for at least 30 minutes. Would you like to order now?"

Sakura's tension grew. Where was Sasuke? Where was he?

"He'll be here." Sakura said, smiling up at the waiter. "I'll wait some more."

But this time, her smile was a bit shakier.

"Sasuke…you'll be here, right?" Sakura whispered to herself, looking down, and eyes watering.

Outside, the sky rumbled.

Sakura waited…she honestly waited for a long time. By the 1st hour, most of the couples in the restaurant already left and the pianist went home. The waiter stood in the back, staring at why Sakura was still there.

By the second hour, Sakura was tempted to call Sasuke on his cell. She also got up and looked outside the window as rain drizzled.

"No…" Sakura ordered herself. "He'll _be _here. He will."

However, after a total of 4 hours passed, everyone in the restaurant left and Sakura was just sitting at her table, eyes half opened and hands on table. The waiters walked up to her and stared.

"M'am. I'm sorry, but it's terribly late. We are closing now." The waiter told her. "Please go home before it really starts raining."

"He'll be here!" Sakura shouted, but she knew in her heart…Sasuke was not going to come.

"Sorry…" She muttered and gathered her coat and belongings. "Good night…" she told the waiters.

_Somewhere else…_

Sasuke certainly had fun. He drank with Megumi and waited at the last second when the bar closed to go home. By then, the weather was horrible and it was absolutely pouring.

"I'll call you again." Megumi told him and waved goodbye.

"Bye…" Sasuke said, love struck.

Inside his heart, he wondered what happened to sakura. Did she go home by the first hour? Hopefully.

Sasuke walked outside, as it rained. He walked past Sakura's house and saw the light in the house. He breathed a sigh of relief.

But the Haruno residence door banged open as Sakura's mother stood at the doorstep, spotting Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Is that you?" She asked, a wave of concern upon her.

"Yea…" Sasuke shouted back.

"Oh my goodness!" Sakura's mother cried. "Where's Sakura? Wasn't she with you?"

Bells, sirens, alarms and beepers went off in Sasuke's head. He though Sakura already gone home but where was she? Still at the restaurant? Impossible. It was closed by now.

"I…I don't know!" Sasuke cried. "She wasn't with me tonight!"

"Where could she have gone?" her mother cried in despair.

"I'll find her for you!" Sasuke shouted at her and jumped off.

Oh no…

**Ok next chapter preview: Sasuke regrets what he's done.**

**Yea…that's the big hint. But don't worry, Sakura doesn't commit suicide or anything, so don't worry.**

**In case no one realized, this story is based off that Korean drama, "Full House." It's so touching.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ye Gods. I haven't updated this story in AGES. Sorry guys. I'm always leaving behind a story and doing another. It's a bad habit.

NOTE: If you don't like the story, don't read it. Simple as that. And if you REALLY think it's a waste of time, don't give me a stupid review and say crap that doesn't make sense. I get that a lot…

You're Here Ch 2 

_Last Chapter:_

_Sasuke certainly had fun. He drank with Megumi and waited at the last second when the bar closed to go home. By then, the weather was horrible and it was absolutely pouring._

"_I'll call you again." Megumi told him and waved goodbye._

"_Bye…" Sasuke said, love struck._

_Inside his heart, he wondered what happened to sakura. Did she go home by the first hour? Hopefully._

_Sasuke walked outside, as it rained. He walked past Sakura's house and saw the light in the house. He breathed a sigh of relief._

_But the Haruno residence door banged open as Sakura's mother stood at the doorstep, spotting Sasuke._

"_Sasuke! Is that you?" She asked, a wave of concern upon her._

"_Yea…" Sasuke shouted back._

"_Oh my goodness!" Sakura's mother cried. "Where's Sakura? Wasn't she with you?"_

_Bells, sirens, alarms and beepers went off in Sasuke's head. He though Sakura already gone home but where was she? Still at the restaurant? Impossible. It was closed by now._

"_I…I don't know!" Sasuke cried. "She wasn't with me tonight!"_

"_Where could she have gone?" her mother cried in despair._

"_I'll find her for you!" Sasuke shouted at her and jumped off._

**Now:**

The weather was absolutely TERRIBLE. Rain poured down in sheets and you could barely see the ground next to you if you were to walk out there. An umbrella would be virtually useless as all that rainwater hunkered down.

Sasuke, raced away to find Sakura. His chest pounded. _That fool… _He thought. But deep inside, he knew he was the fool. For leaving and ditching Sakura whom he promised a date for. But another half of him was happy. Happy he got a date with the girl whom he briefly fell in love with.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke hollered. No one replied. It was impossible to hear anything as the rain pattered and poured down onto the ground. He frowned in frustration. This would get him nowhere.

He raced back to Megumi's apartment to see if Sakura was finding shelter in there from the rain. But instead…he saw Megumi. (The girl he likes)

"Megumi! Why are you still here?" He asked, surprised. She was standing at the inner of the apartment, still outside but hidden under the roof to keep dry.

Megumi looked intrigued. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?" A cigarette was in her hands and she blew a puff of smoke from her mouth. "I thought you went home."

"I was looking for—" He began but shook his head and walked into the apartment to keep dry. "Nevermind. But why are you down here?" His question asked.

Megumi smiled with a mischevious spark. "Oh, just…getting some air." She said.

Sasuke nodded and leaned against the wall. It was nice to finally find some shelter from the harsh rainfall. "Some air, huh?" He looked at the weather. "I wouldn't really say that. You should get inside before you catch a cold." He looked concerned.

Ahem…shouldn't you be concerned for a certain _someone else _right now, Sasuke?

Megumi smirked. "It's so…hot how you're concerned about me." She dropped the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. Megumi walked closer to Sasuke and draped her arms around his neck and breathed in his scent.

"Mmm…" She dug her face into his neck.

Sasuke looked surprised but a bit excited. (Not a perverted sense)

Megumi looked right at his face with a huge smile. "I like you. You're hot…" She trilled and suddenly, the inevitable was to come. Their lips came closer until Megumi suddenly dived at his lips with full on tongue.

Sasuke was surprised. Megumi was…surprisingly slobbery. It was gross, standing there letting her stick her tongue down his throat until he couldn't breath anymore and grasped free from her French.

She purred and laughed, drunk. "what's wrong, Sasuke? Don't you want more?" She dived in for another kiss but Sasuke put a hand at her mouth to stop her.

"Erm…let's just talk…" He said. She was a lot more fun to talk to than slobber with.

_Sakura…_

The rain.

It poured down on her head but Sakura didn't notice. She couldn't find her way back after all this rainfall and having whipped out all sense of where she was going, she began to drift and walk around the entire village, dazed look on her face of what Sasuke just did.

She looked up at the sky and stared. Holding a hand into the air, she watched the rain water flow down her hands and onto the ground. It was amazing…

She suddenly looked down after sensing a presence.

"Sakura-chan??" A voice cried.

Sakura stared.

It was Naruto.

He was carrying an umbrella though it didn't help much and had just gotten back from a mission by the looks of it. He stared in bewilderment.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here??" He ran to her and held the umbrella to her head to block at least some of the water. "You're gonna catch a cold! What were you thinking?" He suddenly stared at Sakura's attire. A blue dress and done hair. What?

Sakura didn't answer. She continued staring ahead like Naruto wasn't even here. Her face was a bit dazed but expressionless as if day dreaming.

"I wonder why…" Her voice was small and raspy.

Naruto stared. "What?"

"I wonder why he…" But Sakura didn't finish that sentence as her eyes suddenly closed and she began to fall only to be caught by the surprised Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto dropped his umbrella. He held onto her and then lifted her up. "Hang in there, Sakura-chan! We're going to the hospital!!" He shouted and took up at top speed, leaving the senseless umbrella behind.

…

_Sasuke-kun…_

**Sasuke and Megumi…**

The rain began to lift just a bit and Sasuke stared. Finally…it was beginning to look like the village was gonna flood. He looked over at Megumi.

"It was nice." He smiled. "Talking to you."

Megumi smirked. "Same here."

He got up from his leaning position at the wall to dust his pants off. "I'm gonna go now before the rain suddenly takes another turn for the worse." He said to Megumi who smiled at him.

"Of course. See ya tomorrow." Her sultry voice said.

Sasuke smiled and nodded, then walked off.

But wasn't he forgetting something?

_Hospital…_

Naruto had rushed Sakura to the emergency room where a few prompt doctors ushered her away to be examined. It seems she had an extremely high fever that was slowing eating away at her for the past hour or two. Naruto looked shocked.

"She'll be ok, right??" He hollered at a nurse. "Right??"

"We'll see…" The nurse said and followed the doctors away.

Naruto was bewildered. How could this happen?

He sat down and leaned against the wall. Then he remembered something Sakura uttered.

_I wonder why he…_

Those were the words. Naruto didn't know what it meant, but he groaned. He prayed to the lord that Sakura would pull through. Of course she would, he told himself. This was Sakura! One of the best kunoichi here in Konoha. If only he could be so sure that his beloved was going to be fine.

Sakura's parents rushed in a few moments later. They were both soaking and breathless.

"Haruno-san!" Naruto said to Sakura's mother.

Sakura's mother panted. "M-My Sakura!" She said and broke down in tears. Mr. Haruno held her.

"She'll be fine. It's a fever." He told his wife gently but also silently praying for the best.

Naruto stared. "How could this happen??" He hollered.

Mr. Haruno looked up at the boy. "Why…you're…Naruto, right? Sakura's teammate?"

Naruto closed his eyes.

"Sakura…" Mr. Haruno said. "She was supposed to be with her other teammate, Uchiha Sasuke tonight. But I guess not. And somehow this was what happened." He gripped his wife's hand who was stilling crying.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What…"

"That's right. He agreed on dinner." Mr. Haruno said.

Naruto was shocked.

Unbelievable.

Sasuke was the one behind this?

**Sasuke…**

Sasuke, who forgot the entire Sakura thing, walked on his way home. The rain had cleared mostly and now it was drizzling. He walked slowly, feeling a heavy weight settle on his chest. Was there something he forgot?

He walked his way to his apartment but…

He was suddenly hit smack right in the face by…

Naruto.

Sasuke stumbled backwards and darted his eyes at Naruto.

But Naruto wasn't fooling around. His fists were clenched and his body was shaking while his blue eyes narrowed at an angry glare.

"You bastard!!" Naruto hollered. "You've hit a new low!!"

Sasuke stared. "What the hell, Naruto??"

Naruto interrupted. "What the hell went down with you and Sakura-chan, dammit??!" He screamed. He grabbed Sasuke by the collar.

Sasuke's face turned white. His chest began to thump wildly and his throat went dry while a shivering cold sweat ran down his spine. Sakura…He had forgotten Sakura!

"You're supposed to be a man!! Why'd you leave her, idiot?? If you're gonna take her out, do it like you mean it!!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared. He shrugged off Naruto's grasp.

"Stop it, idiot!" Sasuke hollered. "Where is she?"

"At the hospital, where else??!" Naruto yelled loudly. "Thanks to you!"

Sasuke stared. Hospital? Couldn't be…He stepped back, then suddenly broke into a sprint towards the direction of the Konoha emergency center without saying a single word. The only thing that was ringing in his ear was…

_Sakura…Sakura…_

He didn't feel anything… not even the cold win blistering his face. Nor the soaking wet clothes he bore. All he cared about right now…was his teammate. The one he abandoned. The one he left in the midst of the storm.

When he finally raced through the hospital, his hair was dripping wet (still hot, though)…he was panting and he looked around until he spotted Sakura's parents who were waiting anxiously at the waiting section.

He raced towards them.

"Where is Sakura??" He hollered.

They stared surprised. "Y-You're—"

"I said, where is Sakura?!" He hollered once more at them. Naruto raced back in as well and panted.

Sakura's father pointed at a direction. "Room 146…" He said slowly.

Sasuke took off immediately, with Naruto at his tail.

Until what seemed like AGES, Sasuke burst through room 146…

Sakura…who was now in stabilized condition, was lying in a white cotton bed. Her pink hair was no longer done in that fancy do she had on before. Now it was just her old hair. Parted and still shining. Her face was pale, but she looked content and a mess of wires, tubes and an IV stand in the corner were protruding from her bedside as if she was dying of a terminal disease.

"She's not doing too well." The nurse said. "We've already informed her parents."

Sasuke was panting and out of breath. But now that he saw her…lying there so innocently…it gave him a sense of relief. Naruto stared, also breathing loudly.

"You bastard…" Naruto managed to say. "You…left her…all alone." He panted.

For once, Sasuke didn't say anything back except…

"I know."

The nurse watched. "Oh, that's right, Naruto-san…" She said. "Mr. and Mrs. Haruno would like to talk to you. Please come with me." She edged Naruto out of the door and winked at Sasuke to make things right again with Sakura.

He sighed and sat down next to Sakura on the chair.

Her face…so angelic and content. Her skin so pale and smooth. Her hair was the very image of beauty. Sasuke gulped. How could he have missed it before? She was beautiful. He reached out his hand slowly and reluctantly to stroke her cheek.

Before he could rest a hand on her cheek, Sakura's eyes slowly blinked.

He immediately withdrew his hand and coughed.

Sakura's eyes opened slowly. She stared. Sasuke noticed her pretty blinking green eyes.

"…S-Sasuke-kun…" She said slowly. Slowly, a smile spread across her face. "You're here."

Somehow, those words broke whatever barrier Sasuke shielded inside of him. He stared at Sakura who was smiling at him like she forgave all that he had done to her.

"I was waiting…" She said. "But I knew it…you finally came."

"Sakura…" Sasuke began. "You're…ok?"

Sakura smiled. "Yea…just a fever. I'm alright…" But her face was pale and her voice raspy.

"I'm…I'm so sorry." Sasuke said slowly a few moments later. He drooped his head.

Sakura stared. "For what?"

"I didn't mean for things to go this far." He said and closed his eyes.

Sakura watched him intently.

"I…I let you down. And I paid the price…" He said slowly but not looking at her face. He knew he couldn't. He knew he couldn't see her disappointed look. He didn't want to face it.

Sakura didn't reply. And slowly, Sasuke looked up at her.

She was smiling. Eyes closed but smiling.

"Thank you." She said.

Sasuke stared at her. Her eyes slowly opened. They looked at each other and suddenly the inevitable was happening. He blinked. His lips got closer to hers as Sakura's eyes closed.

Their lips brushed each other's softly. He felt a tingle run up his spine. But it was in a good way. She gave him a soft but tender kiss and he felt like this was it. This was the kiss.

This was the kiss he was missing for years.

This was the opening.

The foundation.

Of a new beginning.

When his lips peeled away, he blinked and looked at her gentle face. She was smiling and ever so content. He brushed her hair away from her eyes. "Sakura…"

She didn't respond.

"Sakura…" He said again.

The girl only lay there…gently smiling and cheeks paler than before. He looked at her. Her perfect rose colored hair and her soft pale skin. Her eyes looked so content…closed but smiling at him. But suddenly, he knew…

He knew…

That she was never going to smile at him with those eyes again.

She was never ever going to…

Open those eyes again.

He smiled. Not because he was happy she had just passed away peacefully. But because he had finally felt the joy of living. He had finally discovered…the beauty of love. But now…because of him…she was never going to ever again.

"Thank you, Sakura." He said. "Thank you." He rested his head at hers, tears coming.

No one was sure…not really.

But the Heavens began to smile upon Sakura.

And for a moment…just for a moment…

Those lips cracked into a smile once more.

**E/N:**

End Story. Enjoyed it?

Sorry I killed Sakura in the end.


End file.
